Scarlet Moon
by OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder
Summary: Scarlet is the nobody goth at her school, all alone in a world of hurt because of her father. but when a stranger come to help, will she let him? please R


I might not finish this but if you like it please tell me!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE LOOK AT PICS ON MY PAGE UNDER SCARLET MOON. IT WILL HELP A LOT!  
(SCHOOL)  
"My name is Scarlet Moon and I am a vampire." I wrote on the paper in front of me then I put my red, silky hair behind my ear. I looked around at all the people, girls wearing pink and guys wearing everything but black. I sighed because I am the only girl who wears black skinny jeans and band shirts not miniskirts and pink shirts. I am also the only one who thinks vampires are real.  
I heard the bell ring and got up from my seat. I walked down the hall thinking to myself about vampires. I had always wondered what it was like to be a vampire since I kind of understand: no family and everyone thinking you're a monster. Yep, that sounds like my life.  
I am not a vampire but I use to write stories about me being a vampire and doing though life by myself but now I just write stories about random (HOT GUY) vampires' lives. Because who am I kidding; no one on earth likes me so I might as well write about lives that would be way better than mine.  
I have always been alone: I had no friends, no family, or boyfriend. No one has talked to me since my family's murder. I don't talk about it to anyone but let's just say everyone thinks I killed them.  
I walked down the hall to my locker but not without all the comments from the jocks, cheerleaders, and even some nerds and the other Goths:  
"What a dork!"  
"Hey, loser, Halloween is next weekend not today!!"  
"Goth!"  
I ignored all of them until I heard a voice say, "Hi, Samantha, do you want to go to the Halloween prom with me?"  
I whipped around to see Steve talking to Samantha, the only model/ brunette on the cheerleading team. Samantha gets all the guys since she became the head cheerleader too.  
I like Steve but he has been really mean lately. He use to be the boy with the buzz cut who hung out with me but now he is the head of the foot ball team, but he still has the buzz cut. But he still is a J&J- jerk and jock.  
Now I have to deal with Little Mrs. Prefect (Samantha) bragging about going to the Halloween prom with him! I was not in the mood for that so I turned around and walked out the door to the parking lot. I walked all the way to the back, got in my olive green jeep and drove to the barn.

(AT THE BARN)  
As I pulled up to the barn it started pouring down rain. I jumped out and ran straight to the barn doors but by that time I was all ready soaked. I went to the second stall on the left and got out Gypsy, who was already waiting by the stall; I led her outside then hopped on bareback. I walked her to the field and opened the gate. After I walked and trotted her in a large circle, I took off up the grassy field to the trail at the top.  
I was galloping Gypsy though the forest trail when I saw a group of guys chanting and stuff and I thought, 'I better turn around before they see me.' I sigh loudly as I pulled Gypsy's reins and all of a sudden the guys turned around and ran into the forest around us. I just sat there, confused. I looked around me then realized there was a guy where the group was. I walked Gypsy a little closer then jumped off her and secure the reins to a low branch. I walked over to him and sat on the right side of him on my knees.  
He had his eyes closed and was lying on his back. He was also cradling his left arm. He had no cuts from what I could tell but there was a lot of blood around the forest floor. He had long black hair and snake bites. I looked at his cloths and smiled. He had black skinny jeans and a _My Chemical Romance _shirt on. I sighed and thought 'finally someone like me.' I leaned over him slightly to get a look at his arm.  
The guy opened his eyes and starred straight up at me. I just bit my lip and stared back. He let his arm go but still stared at me. I leaned back to give him space. He turned his head and said hoarsely, "Hey, um… can you take off my shirt? I know it sound bad but please do it."  
I noticed he had HUGE fangs in his mouth but I only said, "Are you going to rape me or something?"  
"No!"  
"Okay, then." I said as gripped the bottom of his shirt. He leaned his head back and stared at the trees above us as I pulled the shirt up and over his head. After I put it aside I looked at his (very muscular) stomach and saw a silver chain looped all around his stomach, shoulders, neck, arms and hands.  
I looked back at him as he said still staring at the trees, "Please take the chain off gently." I looked back at the chain and grabbed it by the end and started to take it off gently. After I got the chain off, put it by his shirt I saw that were ever the chain was it left a mark that looked like it had burned his skin.  
He slowly got in a sitting position and looked at me. I just got up from my knees and dusted them off. He still just watched me. I smiled then walked back to my horse. Once I got my reins someone whipped me around and slammed me against their chest. Then I realized it was the vampire and he was hugging me, saying, "thank you, thank you!" I just stood there, shocked. He back up, smiling, making me smile.  
"What's your name?" I said quietly.  
"Zero"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, what's yours?" he said stepping closer. He was now only inches from my face.  
"Scarlet Moon."  
He looked at me with a questionable look. I just sigh and nodded my head then I said, "Look it's really nice to meet you Zero, but I have to get back to the barn and put Gypsy up, and get home before my… father locks the door or something. Okay?"  
"Okay," he sighed.  
We rode Gypsy, him behind me, back the barn together, talking about being a vampire and being human. He talked about how he had been watching me, and yes, I was creped out at first but he said it was just to protect me.  
Once I put Gypsy away we both walked down to my car. Once we were there he said, "I have waited so long for you." He gently traced my jaw line then kissed me on the lips then backed away and disappeared.  
(AT HOME)  
I was still thinking about Zero when I got to my apartment. I was so happy that Mr. Forts, the apartment owner that lived next door, didn't lock the door. I walked up the long stairs to the fifth floor and went to the last door on the right and stopped. _'Where are my keys?!?! I thought I had them in my hand!' _I thought for a second then rummaged through my coffin bag. I didn't see them so I walked back down the stairs to my car. When I got there I looked for my car keys but couldn't find them either! I sigh and looked around then someone pushed me down and smacked me in the head really hard. I started to black out but before I did I saw it was the same group of guys that were around Zero. But before I could stop them I was out cold.


End file.
